Coma Éthylique
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Il existait une relation toute particulière entre Cedric et le champagne, une histoire pleine de bulles et de confidences. Mais évidemment, le sol ne pouvait être que jaloux de ce rapprochement... Slash, abus de boisson, crack pairing.


**Titre** : Coma Éthylique

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M pour Mais où est passé mon pantalon ??

**Genre** : Humour/Parodie

**Pairing** : Cedric Diggory/différents partenaires cracks :)

**Disclaimer** : Si JKR avait eu l'idée qu'un jour quelqu'un écrirait une telle fic, elle n'aurait probablement jamais publié ses livres… (ou peut-être que si, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir le savoir)

**Commentaires** : Si JazzyJo ne m'avait pas demandé cette fic en cadeau d'anniversaire, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais terminé :) Donc, il faut lui adresser les remerciements ! (Mais je veux les tomates. C'est bon des tomates.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coma Éthylique**

_(Où l'on parle un peu trop des portes, de la jalousie du sol et de la virginité des buts)_

La Grande Salle étincelait. Le nombre de torches, de guirlandes de lumières, de chandelles flottantes était tout simplement hallucinant. Mais aussi hallucinante pouvait être la luminosité incroyable de la salle, rien ne pouvait battre les couleurs tourbillonnantes de la danse.

Ainsi pensait Cedric Diggory, confortablement installé dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils qui bordaient la piste.

Installé ? Effondré, oui ! D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que sa position toute particulière avait un lien avec la scène que Cho venait de lui faire. L'ingrate petite Serdaigle l'avait abandonné, un verre de champagne à moitié vide dans la main, et dansait maintenant avec un garçon beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, semblait-il.

Elle aurait au moins pu lui remplir son verre avant de partir ! Décidément, seul le fauteuil était son ami.

- Penches-tu que che defrais me lefer… ? demanda-t-il au dit fauteuil.

Lequel ne répondit pas. Cedric aurait été bien embarrassé s'il l'avait fait ! Après tout, il ne voulait pas passer pour un ivrogne. Tenir une conversation avec son propre fauteuil était un peu trop pour lui.

- Même chi tu es chûrement très chympathique, ajouta-t-il paresseusement.

Décidément, la salle tournoyait un peu trop. Pourtant, ça aurait dû être le contraire ! Pour danser, ce sont les gens qui doivent tournoyer dans la pièce. Mais comme son esprit était trop embrumé pour discuter de la métaphysique des pistes de danse, il décida simplement de se lever et de ooooooooh…

Après avoir trébuché contre la patte de son fauteuil (« Chale ingrat ! Tu es chaloux parche que MOI che marche ! »), contre divers pieds (« Chaud devaaaaaaant ! Che suis le VRAI Champion de Poudlard ! ») et atterri malencontreusement contre la table (« Me chemble que ch'était pas là tantôt, che truc-là… ») sur laquelle était posée le bol de punch (« Hahaha, echayez de dire cha trois fois chuper vite : che penche que che punch est chorti de chon lit… ch'est un peu comme echayer de dire Marmorte Mote… euh… en chou cas !»), bref, après toutes ces joyeuses aventures durant lesquelles il fit la connaissance d'une bonne dizaine de paires de genoux, lesquels n'étaient pas très bavards non plus, il finit enfin par retrouver la sortie. À croire qu'elle s'était cachée de lui tout ce temps. Peut-être était-elle timide ?

N'empêche, comme il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle ne devint pas son amie. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à tourner sur ses gonds. Et ceux qui changent de camp trop souvent ne méritent pas que l'on s'intéresse à eux.

À une exception près bien sûr. Mais comme il n'est pas question de lui dans cette histoire, oublions ce petit interlude.

Après avoir abandonnée la porte à son triste sort, il découvrit qu'une sympathique brise provenait d'une autre entrée un peu plus loin. Celle-ci paraissait plus solide, et Cedric jongla quelques instants avec l'idée d'en faire sa confidente attitrée. Mais comme il est de notoriété publique que les ivrognes – euh pardon, les gens qui ont fraternisé avec le champagne – enfin, les gens qui ont bu, quoi ! ne sont pas de très bons jongleurs, il laissa tomber cette pauvre idée.

Celle-ci (l'idée, bien sûr ! à quoi pensiez-vous donc ?), heureuse de s'échapper de l'emprise tyrannique du Vrai Champion de Poudlard, se cacha dans un placard à balai et fut découverte bien plus tard par Rusard, et depuis ce temps, le Portail de Poudlard devint le compagnon de boisson du concierge. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Comme il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, Cedric poussa la seconde porte et se retrouva dehors.

Seul.

Dans le froid et la neige.

S'il avait été Potter, il se serait sûrement mis à pleurer. Cette scène était bien trop parfaite pour laisser passer l'occasion de prouver une fois de plus qu'il n'était en fait qu'un pauvre orphelin abandonné, et…

_(Insérez ici quelques « headdesk » contre les murs ainsi qu'une profusion de « angst – angst – angst »…)_

Mais comme il n'était PAS Potter, Cedric fit simplement ce que tout autre étudiant ayant un verre dans le nez aurait fait à sa place : il leva les yeux, admira les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement, lentement, comme s'ils étaient ravis de toucher enfin le sol, voulut en attraper un et tomba à son tour, durement, rapidement, tête contre les pierres froides qu'il n'était, lui, certainement pas ravi de rencontrer.

Ou l'était-il ?

Après tout, le sol était stable, lui. Pas comme la porte rencontrée plus tôt. Cette traîtresse.

Malheureusement, il découvrit bientôt que si le sol ne tournait pas, il était bien inconfortable et ne se laissait pas câliner. Il était froid, quoi. Même avec lui. Même après ses nombreuses tentatives d'engager la parole. Même après qu'il eut essayé sur lui le Charme de son Chourire de Champion. Rien à faire.

Mais il semblait que le sol n'était pas sensible à l'attrait qu'aurait dû avoir ses dents. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient collées contre lui. Cedric l'ignorait. Il n'avait jamais tenté de se mettre à la place du sol.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Poufsouffle qu'il devait absolument se laisser marcher dessus !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se releva bien assez tôt, avec l'aide d'un buisson qui passait tout près.

- Diggorrrrry… ? dit le buisson d'une voix sensuelle, en roulant ses « R » suggestivement.

Oh ho ! Il parlait ! Il n'avait jamais rencontré un buisson à la voix si sexy. Émoustillé, Cedric était tout enclin à lui répondre.

- Foui, ch'est moua, répondit-il, bombant le torse.

Ce qui eut pour mérite de le faire retomber contre le buisson. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit que les buissons ont des branches. Des branches qui piquent. Des branches contre lesquelles s'appuyer. Des branches qui plient sous le poids d'un Champion. Du Vrai Champion. Des branches… qui gémissent ?

- Quechque fous faites, là, monchieux le buichon… ? Faudrait pas que fous fous mettiez à boucher, là, parche que che fais perdre l'équilibre, moua, le raisonna Cedric.

Le buisson s'était mis à agiter ses branches dans tous les sens et ce n'était certainement pas au goût du Vrai Buveur, euh, Champion ! de Poudlard. Il s'agrippa à quelque chose de moelleux et de rigide à la fois afin de se relever, mais à son grand désespoir, cette chose céda et il se retrouva une fois de plus contre le sol.

Tsss, ces buissons… on ne les fait plus comme autrefois…

- Bon, là… Buichon, redreche-toua !

Le buisson obéit. En fait, il obéit si bien que Cedric reçu une branche dans l'œil. En même temps, il semblait grogner des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

- Diggorrrrry, espèce de crrrrétin ! Lâche immédiatement ce pantalooooooooooh-oh-oh-oooooooooh !

Cedric se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser son nouvel ami, il se relèverait coûte que coûte et cette branche allait l'y aider. L'empoignant à deux mains, il tira, mais elle lui glissa des mains et il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à se remettre à genoux. Entre-temps, il semblait bien que son escalade avait fait pleurer des larmes de résines à son ami épineux car il avait maintenant les mains poisseuses et il entendait des cris horribles.

- Echcuse-moua, mon nâââmi… dit-il, piteux. Che foulait chuste me relefer…

Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose l'empoignait par le col de son uniforme. S'était-il coincé dans une racine ? Mais non, il semblait bien que quelque chose l'avait saisit et le tirait vers… vers où exactement ?

Il mit beaucoup de temps à reconnaître le terrain de Quidditch. Après tout, sous la fine couche de neige, les cerceaux ressemblaient bien plus à des buts de Quidditch _couverts de neige_ qu'à des buts de Quidditch ! L'erreur était humaine, et Cedric était humain.

Ce qui n'était pas une raison pour en conclure que Cedric était une erreur. Ce serait appliquer un faux axiome.

Et puis, Cedric était un attrapeur, par l'incroyable fesse gauche de Merlin ! Pas un Gardien de la Virginité des Buts !

Quoique, s'il devait en croire ce qu'avait dit la porte au mur un peu plus tôt, la Virginité des dits Buts n'était qu'un mythe. Ces cerceaux pouvaient être très coquins parfois.

Évidemment, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose d'écouter aux portes. Souvent, elles font leur intéressante pour impressionner les poignées. Elles sont jalouses car celles-ci se laissent tourner la tête par n'importe qui.

Bref ! Assez de cette histoire de portes, nous avons bien assez parlé d'elles au cours de cette histoire qui, rappelons-le, se déroule à l'extérieur.

Parfaitement.

Là où il n'y a AUCUNE porte.

Cedric, qui se laissait entraîner depuis un bon moment dans la neige, commença à trouver qu'il avait froid au derrière. Après tout, la chaleur humaine (car souvenons-nous bien que Cedric était humain) faisait fondre la neige, la transformait en eau, l'eau chauffée remonte dans les nuages et si vous vouliez un cours de sciences, vous ne seriez pas ici en train de lire cette histoire. En gros, il vous suffit de savoir qu'il avait le popotin légèrement humide car c'est bien connu, les tissus agissent comme des éponges. Et si vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi toute cette humidité… vous avez vraiment besoin d'un cours de sciences.

Maintenant, pouvons-nous S'IL VOUS PLAIT revenir à cette histoire ?

Ah.

Merci.

- Aaaatchouuuuuum !!! éternua Cedric.

Il était désespérément en manque de chaleur corporelle.

- Che ne chait pas qui fous êtes, mais y fait fichtrement froid par ici !

Résultat, ce qui l'agrippait le laissa tomber. Peut-être était-ce un mauvais jongleur. Cedric, heureux de faire l'étoile dans la neige, contempla le ciel.

S'il avait été Potter, il aurait souri à ses chiens fidè – euh, à ses amis, et leur aurait dit à quel point il était heureux d'être encore en vie malgré tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur sa pauvre petite carcasse. Cette scène était trop parfaite pour laisser passer l'occasion d'insister sur le fait qu'il était siiiiiiii brave d'affronter jour après jour les horreurs que lui réservait la vie, et…

_(Insérez ici quelques « headdesk » contre le sol ainsi qu'une profusion de « angst – angst – angst »…)_

Mais comme il n'était PAS Potter, Cedric fit simplement ce que tout autre étudiant ayant un verre dans le nez aurait fait à sa place : il agita les bras et les jambes pour faire un ange dans la neige.

Ce faisant, ses jambes frappèrent contre un arbre. Enfin, c'était grand, ça se tenait droit devant lui et ça bougeait comme si le vent l'agitait, il en avait conclu tout simplement que c'était un arbre.

- Aaaaargh ! Diggory, espère d'imbécile ! Tenez-vous un peu tranquille!

Oh ? C'était définitivement la soirées des choses bizarres ! Après le buisson, maintenant, c'était un arbre qui lui adressait la parole d'une voix chaude et sexy… Très sensible aux attentions qu'il recevait ce soir, Cedric sentit un curieux poisson lever la tête hors de l'eau qui imbibait ses pantalons. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait toujours froid. Le poisson rentra se cacher.

- Bin dites donch, euh, donc ! M'chieux l'arbre, foux auriez pas un pechit quelque chose à me prêter pour que ch'ai un peu pluch chaud ? Foux avez des belles feuilles, d'habitude…

L'arbre se pencha vers lui, et ça, c'était décidément étrange ! Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent, ou du moins, Cedric ne le sentait pas de là où il se trouvait. Mais il faut bien se rappeler qu'il était étendu sur le sol, et que ce n'est généralement pas l'endroit d'où on sent mieux le vent.

Du coup, Cedric eut envie de se relever. Après tout, il en avait assez de contempler la Virginité des Buts par en dessous, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Et puis, un vent qui réussi à faire ployer un arbre était peut-être assez fort pour l'emporter ! Intéressant… Voler sans balai le rendrait riche, très certainement. S'il arrivait à maîtriser le truc pour ne pas retomber en mille morceaux.

Hum. Peut-être valait-il mieux abandonner l'idée. Après tout, vu son peu de succès envers le sol un peu plus tôt, celui-ci serait bien en mesure de lui casser la gueule volontairement.

Mais où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! L'arbre se penchait sur lui ! Mais justement, où était-il passé, cet arbre ? S'était-il enfui ??

L'ingrat ! Il ne voulait pas lui prêter son feuillage, alors qu'il le donnait volontiers au sol tous les hivers !! Décidément, ce sol était toujours là pour lui voler la vedette. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial, hein, hein ?? Il n'était pas le Vrai Champion de Poudlard, lui !!

Évidemment, le sol ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à faire des Drama Queens, surtout pas lorsqu'il se faisait insulter depuis bientôt une heure. Tout de même. Un sol a sa fierté, même s'il n'est pas musical. Car évidemment, tout le monde sait qu'il y a une différence entre le sol dont nous parlons et la cinquième note de la portée de do.

Et si vous ne le savez pas… eh bien, c'est que vous avez tâté de la boisson vous aussi. En quel cas Cedric serait sûrement ravi d'avoir un compagnon !

Non… ?

Vous êtes sûr ?

Vraiment ?? Après tout, c'est le Véritable Champion de Poudlard ! C'est une chance unique !

Ah, je savais bien que cette cruauté envers les buissons qui parlent jouerait contre lui… tsss. Cedric, mon vieux, si tu veux te ramasser des fans, il faut cesser de faire pleurer les buissons. C'est vraiment pas gentil de ta part.

Ceci dit, pendant ce temps, il semblait que l'arbre n'était pas resté inactif. En relevant la tête, Cedric découvrit que son pantalon n'était plus humide. En fait, à vrai dire, il n'avait plus du tout de pantalon. Ce qui, bien qu'un peu déroutant, était tout de même une amélioration si l'on comparait le tissus froid et collant à la neige tout simplement froide.

Bien évidemment, une seule chose le gênait un peu. Le sol avait une magnifique vue de son popotin. Il ne se sentait pas exactement suffisamment ami avec le sol pour être si intime avec lui. Il envisagea quelques secondes de se retourner sur le ventre, puis il lui vint à l'esprit que s'il n'avait pas envie d'offrir son derrière au sol, il n'allait certainement pas lui offrir certaines parties de son anatomie qui étaient, disons… plus… délicates. Il resta donc sur le dos, moue boudeuse, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

S'il avait été Potter, il se serait immédiatement mis à pleurnicher, car après tout, quelqu'un lui avait bien volé son pantalon. Cette scène était bien trop parfaite pour laisser passer l'occasion de se lamenter incessamment sur le fait que même ses maiiiiiigres possessions seconde main étaient désirables par ses innombrables fans, mais qu'en même temps, ça ne lui laissait rien pour se protéger du froid, et…

_(Insérez ici quelques « headdesk » contre les poteaux des buts de Quidditch ainsi qu'une profusion de « angst – angst – angst »…)_

Mais comme il n'était PAS Potter, Cedric fit simplement ce que tout autre étudiant ayant un verre dans le nez aurait fait à sa place : il releva vaguement les yeux, se mit les bras derrière la tête, et profita du moment. Après tout, il était en pleine séance d'exhibitionnisme, ce qui n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance de se reproduire dès qu'il aurait retrouvé sa sobriété.

Ou du moins, souhaitons-le pour ses fans. Les pauvres, ils ne supporteraient pas le choc.

Le cœur des fans est si fragile, vous savez.

Il allait en terminer avec cette soudaine envie de nudisme (on était toujours en hiver, souvenez-vous), quand tout à coup… oh.

OH.

Et même… OOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

Cedric n'identifia pas immédiatement les sensations incroyables qui l'avaient envahies, mais une seule chose prédominait : il était bieeeeeen, il avait chaud juuuuste au bon endroit, et surtout, surtout, il était bieeeeeeeen. Il se tortilla légèrement, se fichant bien de ce que le sol pouvait penser. Après tout, celui-ci se tortillait en faisant bien plus de dégâts que lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir un peu ce qui se passait dans la ville lointaine de San Francisco…

Et voilà que l'arbre à la voix si sexy se remettait à lui parler, et il l'entretenait de… de quoi exactement ??

- Alors, Diggory, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cet œuf ? Dites-le moi.

Un œuf ? Dans les œufs, il y a les poussins, non ? Cedric n'y comprenait rien. L'arbre avait-il un problème de nid dans ses branches ?

- L'Oeuf Doré des Champions, Diggory !

La voix n'était plus sexy du tout, elle sonnait comme un ordre, et Cedric, les sourcils froncés, se dit qu'il était temps qu'il dégrise un peu. Mais l'arbre recommença son manège au niveau de son pantalon et Oooooooooh… il ne pouvait tout simplement plus penser.

- Allez, dites-moi ce que contient l'Oeuf des Champions.

Champion ? Il était le Vrai Champion de Poudlard ! Et dans son œuf, il y avait… il y avait… Huuuuum… Il… Cedric sourit, satisfait. Il était bieeeeeeeen… il entendait vaguement une voix lui poser des questions, mais oooooooh… il n'avait pas envie de répondre, et…

Et pourquoi l'arbre arrêtait-il ?? Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Monchieux l'arbre, faut… pas fous Zarrêter en chi… bon chemin, hein !

- Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que contient cet œuf !

Cedric, les bras derrière la tête, se creusa la cervelle. Enfin, ne pensez pas qu'il le faisait littéralement ! Tout de même, il avait beau être un Poufsouffle, il n'en était pas obtus à ce point. Il était humain, pas une erreur, souvenez-vous. Seule une erreur se serait littéralement creusée la tête.

Enfin, il se gratta tout de même un peu le cuir chevelu. Qu'y avait-il donc dans ce foutu œuf ? Ah oui, ça lui revenait !

- Chest des cris ! dit-il triomphalement.

Il se rejeta en arrière. L'arbre pouvait maintenant recommencer, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il attendit patiemment. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

Il décida que sa patience avait assez duré.

- Bin koi qu'y a ? demanda-t-il, légèrement frustré.

L'arbre était toujours penché sur lui, et il remarqua quelque chose qui brillait étrangement sur le haut du tronc. Ça ressemblait à… des yeux. Mais voyons ! Des yeux sur un arbre, c'était complètement ridicule, allons, il fallait vraiment avoir bu pour imaginer des choses pareilles ! Ça devait être ce problème de nids dont il lui avait parlé. Peut-être qu'en fait, l'arbre essayait de lui dire qu'une bête sauvage… un raton laveur peut-être ? grimpait dans ses branches pour voler les œufs des nids qu'il protégeait ?

À ce moment-là, Cedric se sentit un peu mal, parce qu'il est bien connu que les ratons laveurs aiment la pêche, et s'il se fiait aux sensations qui culminaient toujours dans son entrejambe, il y avait là un poisson prêt à être attrapé par le premier pécheur qui passerait à proximité.

Et puis, les pêcheurs pouvaient bien pécher de temps en temps. Comme tout le monde, ils avaient bien le droit de faire des bêtises !

Parlant de bêtises…

- Chi fous conchinuez pas, che fais être obliché de tout faire tout cheul, moi ! marmonna-t-il à l'arbre.

Il tendit des bras malhabiles vers l'objet qui demandait toute son attention, mais quelque chose le retint. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ! Des lierres ? L'arbre portait du gui ? C'était bien la saison ! C'était rude, ça lui arrachait ses vêtements, ça bougeait partout sur lui, ça… ça bougeait ?? C'était peut-être le raton laveur !! À cette pensée, Cedric eut très peur que son poisson apprivoisé ne serve de dîner à la bête. Et effectivement, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : quelque chose de chaud et d'humide s'empara de son animal domestique.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Cedric songea qu'il avait peut-être un lien de parenté avec Trelawney. Les devins, faut pas plaisanter avec ça.

Et puis, il ne pensa tout simplement plus.

Hormis peut-être qu'il était bieeeeeeeen.

L'arbre, toutefois, continuait à lui parler de ses œufs. Cela agaça un peu le Vrai Champion de Poudlard, parce que bon, pensez-y, comment pouvez-vous profiter d'un moment de sensations intenses quand une petite voix persiste à vous parler à l'oreille ? Impossible, évidemment ! Cedric grogna un peu, dans l'espoir que ça l'intimiderait. Il pensa même à faire claquer ses bras contre le sol. Il avait entendu dire que les castors claquaient de la queue contre le sol (bien fait pour lui !) avant de grignoter un arbre.

Visiblement, cet arbre-là avait envie de se faire grignoter, car il continua à parler de ses œufs, et le claquement ne l'intimida pas du tout. Il soupira : tomber sur un arbre stupide, c'était bien sa chance !!

- Que signifient les cris de l'œuf ? Répondez, stupide garçon ! Je sais que vous savez. Allez !

Euh ? Mais cet arbre commençait à l'insulter, ma parole ! Il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça, non, pas du tout ! En même temps, les ratons laveurs repartaient à la pêche, et il découvrit que de se faire insulter, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, du moins ça semblait attirer le poisson, parce que la bête poussait des tas de grognements satisfaits. Et lui… Lui, eh bien, il profitait, que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre ! De toute façon, il faut s'y faire : il avait un verre dans le nez.

Et puis, c'est bien connu, les vers, ça attire le poisson, et le poisson ça attire les ratons. L'un dans l'autre, il était fait comme un rat. Mais n'allez pas croire que Cedric attire les rats.

Bien qu'en fait…

Mais nous n'allons pas discuter du futur, alors que le présent est déjà suffisamment déroutant comme ça.

Où en étions-nous déjà ?

Ah oui. L'œuf.

- Meuuh… chais pô… marmonna Cedric, qui commençait à avoir un peu de mal avec son articulation.

Il lui venait vaguement en tête que le froid était mauvais pour les articulations, mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas des mêmes articulations qu'on parlait… M'enfin, peut-être que si, puisqu'il avait commencé à grelotter, et que comme dit précédemment, son articulation s'en ressentait. Curieuse sensation, d'ailleurs… il avait très chaud en bas, mais très froid en haut. Encore un coup du sol, il en était sûr. Il devait être jaloux parce que Cedric était loin d'être aussi froid et dur que lui.

Enfin. Aussi froid. Vous avez compris.

Visiblement, l'arbre avait compris le dilemme, car il le couvrit d'un tissu soyeux et… vivant ? Ce n'était peut-être pas un tissu, dans ce cas. Ou peut-être que si. Cedric ne se tenait pas très au fait des récentes découvertes magiques. Recouvert du tissu-qui-n'en-était-pas-un et avec cette chaleur à l'entrejambe, il cessa de grelotter.

À la place, il se mit à trembler. Et, entre nous, c'était une nette amélioration.

- L'œuf, murmura la voix chaude et sexy de l'arbre à son oreille. Dites-moi, petit crétin. Sinon, je vous abandonne dans la neige et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre titre de champion.

- Touchque fous foulez chi fous conchinuez à me parler comme cha ! marmonna vaguement Cedric.

- Eh bien, parlez !

Cedric fit un gros effort de mémoire. Allons… l'œuf… les cris de l'œuf… Non, il ne devait pas penser aux poussins, ce n'était pas la question… l'œil, non, l'œuf… non, l'œil ! Attendez… Il lui revenait vaguement en tête qu'un œil lui avait parlé d'un œuf… Ce qui en soi était ridicule, vous en conviendrez, puisque les yeux n'ont pas de bouche.

Ou du moins, pas à la connaissance de Cedric, qui aurait bien été embêté si ses yeux s'étaient mis à lui parler. Après tout, il n'était pas si ivrogne que ça. Il se contentait déjà amplement de les laisser rouler dans ses orbites, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de liberté ! Franchement, ils étaient gâtés pourris, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire des 360° comme ceux de… de…

- Maugrey ! hurla Cedric, au moment où soudain, les sensations dans son bas-ventre se faisaient plus insistantes.

L'arbre, curieusement, eut un mouvement de recul. Cedric s'empressa de rectifier le tir.

- Ch'est Maugrey qui m'a parlé d'un bain, ânonna-t-il en secouant vaguement la main, pour encourager le raton laveur à terminer son petit déjeuner.

- Décidément, Diggory, vous êtes un garçon plein de surprise, dit la voix chaude et sexy à son oreille.

Cedric ronronna. Il aimait entendre le mot « surprise » dans la bouche de cet arbre bien étrange. Ça l'encourageait à se confier. Après tout, qui n'aimait pas les surprises ? Allons, ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas votre cas !

- Foui, un bain afec Maugrey, non, pas afec Fol Œil, afec Fol Œuf, foilà… Un bain afec l'œuf fou qui crie chout le chemps. Fouala. Che penche que ch'est… … … oh.

Ses paroles avaient visiblement plu à l'arbre, ou du moins à son raton, ou alors elles l'avaient suffisamment embêté parce que Cedric se trouvait à présent dans l'incapacité d'articuler autre chose que des grognements incohérents, tandis que les murmures énervants de l'arbre s'étaient arrêtés. La chaleur avait envahi le reste de son corps, et il sentait que le raton laveur prenait un soin tout particulier de son déjeuner. Peut-être la bête avait-elle faim ? M'enfin, Cedric ne se plaignait pas. Après tout, contempler la Virginité des Buts par en dessous pouvait avoir son charme. Surtout quand on n'avait pas à la protéger.

Oh. L'idée de voler sans balai lui semblait de plus en plus réaliste. Il allait y parvenir ! Sans même avoir à se relever. Bon, évidemment, il ne sentait toujours pas le vent, mais ça ne saurait plus tarder, maintenant, il en était certain. Il se sentait si légeeeeeeer… !

Oh !

Alors là, c'était bien partit ! Cedric ne se souciait plus du tout de ce que le sol, ce sale jaloux, pouvait bien penser, et il se tortilla de plus belle, même si ça signifiait lui montrer ses fesses, et puis de toute façon il venait de se rendre compte que le sol n'avait même pas d'yeux, donc ça ne changeait strictement rien, il ne pouvait même pas le voir, et puis…

OH !!!

…

Eh bin voilà, c'était fini. Cedric avait vu avec étonnement de la neige remonter vers le ciel et défier toutes les lois de la gravité, pendant que lui restait bien sagement au sol, sans aucun vent pour le porter.

Autrement dit, il était bien déçu.

S'il avait été Potter, il aurait profité de ce moment pour se mettre à hurler sa colère et sa déception vers le ciel, en capslock s'il vous plait, tout en se servant de ses poings pour fracasser quelques fragiles objets qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Cette scène était bien trop parfaite pour laisser échapper l'occasion de faire entendre sa siiiii belle voix et tous ses malheurs d'orphelin sous-alimenté-maltraité-élevé-dans-la-pauvreté-et-plein-d'autres-adjectifs-qui-finissent-en-« é », et…

_(Insérez ici quelques « headdesk » contre l'arbre au raton laveur ainsi qu'une profusion de « angst – angst – angst »…)_

Mais comme il n'était PAS Potter, Cedric fit simplement ce que tout autre étudiant ayant un verre dans le nez aurait fait à sa place : il bouda quelques secondes, puis oublia l'incident. Après tout, il recommençait à avoir froid, et il sentait que ses fesses étaient bien engourdies.

Encore un coup du sol, à n'en pas douter.

Il décida d'essayer de se relever. Après tout, il n'allait certainement pas passer le reste de la nuit cul nu dans la neige, ça ne faisait pas très classe. Il avait beau être un Poufsouffle, il n'était pas si obtus ! Il savait bien que pour le Vrai Champion de Poudlard, ça ferait très mauvais genre qu'on le retrouve le lendemain à festoyer tout seul dans la neige ! Non, non, pas question de laisser cette Scrouteuse… euh, cette Skriteur… euh… enfin, la journaliste, là ! Mettre la main sur cette histoire. Mme Chourave ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, sa réputation serait finie, et…

Cedric, au comble du désespoir, se mit à sangloter contre le sol, redevenu son ami. Ah, une épaule stable sur laquelle s'appuyer ! Sol, sol, mon ami, où étais-tu quand je servais de déjeuner à un…

… un raton…

… les ratons n'existent pas en Grande-Bretagne…

…

Là, Cedric était bien embêté, une fois de plus. Il décida que mieux valait cesser de penser à tout ça et rentrer vite fait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ou presque.

Parce qu'en fait, ça ne fut pas rapide du tout, et comme il ne pouvait compter ni sur un buisson pleureur, ni sur un arbre à la voix chaude et sexy, ni même sur un raton laveur imaginaire (qui lui en avait tout de même fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il fallait l'avouer !), il trébucha quelques… plusieurs… beaucoup… énormément de fois. Après tout, il faut se rappeler qu'il avait un verre dans le nez, et que les gens ayant un verre dans le nez ne sont généralement pas des gens très stables.

Ce qui revient à dire que les portes de Poudlard devaient être bourrées en permanence, se dit Cedric, lorsqu'il fut enfin au chaud, sous ses couvertures, dans son dortoir.

Mais nous avons déjà dit que le sujet des portes avait été suffisamment discuté.

**oooooooooo**

_- Ooooh ! Tu as vu ça ? _

_- Ce qu'il est courageux ! _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _

_- Oh, comme l'eau doit être froide ! _

_Cedric, ce matin-là, se réveilla de fort méchante humeur. Pourquoi ces filles se pâmaient-elles, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi parlaient-elles si fort ?? Oh, sa pauvre tête… Il se leva à grand peine, ouvrit un œil, ouvrit l'autre, soupira, se leva, fut pris d'une nausée et courut à la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il avait le teint nettement plus verdâtre, mais au moins son estomac était-il vide. _

_Le groupe de filles qui criaient, de plus en plus fort lui semblait-il, se trouvaient massées à l'unique fenêtre du dortoir. Laquelle donnait commodément sur le lac. Cedric s'était autrefois passé la réflexion qu'au fond, Helga Poufsouffle devait être ravie d'admirer le torse des baigneurs masculins, l'été. Et peut-être même les torses féminins. Qui sait ? La vie des Fondateurs était bien mystérieuse. _

_- Oooooh regaaaarde ! fit une fille à la voix particulièrement perçante, pointant du doigt quelque chose. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cedric d'une voix qu'il voulait Virile et Masculine. _

_En fait, elle sonna plutôt Cassée et Éraillée, mais personne ne s'en aperçu. _

_- C'est Kruuuum ! dit la même fille, extasiée, à la limite de la pâmoison. _

_- Il nage dans l'eau froiiiiiiiide !! dit une autre, à la voix plus criarde encore. _

_Cedric, fort intrigué, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Effectivement, ce bougre de Bulgare plongeait dans le lac. Il devait être fou. On était en hiver !! Juste à côté de lui, une forme sombre le surveillait. Le Champion (allons, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas LE Champion de Poudlard, mais bien l'UN des Champions de Poudlard…), bref, le Champion plissa les yeux et reconnu aussitôt la petite barbichette ridicule de Karkaroff. Au même moment, le Directeur de Durmstrang leva les yeux et plongea son regard directement dans celui de Cedric. _

_Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas le voir. La fenêtre était enchantée, elle ressemblait tout à fait à un mur, et les murs avaient fait la preuve de leur solidité depuis la création de l'école. Il ne pu toutefois empêcher un vague souvenir embrumé de remonter à la surface, et un étrange frisson de traverser sa colonne vertébrale. _

_Karkaroff avait des yeux brillants… _

… _tout à fait comme ceux d'une bête sauvage. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vous rappelle que les remerciements vont à JazzyJo (bonne fête encore !!) et les tomates à moi !!

Je pense que je suis en train de me spécialiser dans les pairings cracks… XD


End file.
